Trick or Treat
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: Sasuke realizes how great his girlfriend actually is when he sees how kind and festive she is with her Halloween spirit.


**dedicated to: **I just wanted to write another Halloween fic LOL.  
><strong>prompt: <strong>Halloween and PostSecret!  
><strong>rating: <strong>T

**summary: **Sasuke realizes how great his girlfriend actually is when he sees how kind and festive she is with her Halloween spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>_r_i**c**_k _o**r **_T_r**e**_a_t

.

.

.

"Trick or treat!" the little children said as the lined up in front of Sasuke's house, their pumpkins and pillowcases out for their candies.

Sakura bent down to their level, her hands on her knees. She smiled at them and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears. "What are you supposed to be?" she said to a little boy, who gave her an equally big grin back. He adjusted his eye patch with his hook.

"I _cannon_'t believe you don't know!" he said, trying to put on his best Jack Sparrow voice. Sakura tried not to giggle at his adorableness. But she let out a small one, and put some candy in his pumpkin. Then, she turned to the next child.

"So what are you?" she asked.

"Avada kedavra!" he yelled, pointing his wand at her as he moved his bangs so that she could see his badly drawn lipstick scar. "You should know who Harry James Potter is, miss." He tucked his wand back into his pocket. Sakura's lips turned and she put an equal amount of candy into his pillowcase. Then, she turned to the last child.

"And what about you, sweetheart?" she said, addressing the girl differently than her two friends. "You're very pretty." Sakura eyed her half-princess half-fairy costume and smiled again. Sasuke frowned in behind, crossing his arms and waiting to shut and lock the door, turn off all the lights, and bring her upstairs back to his bedroom. But _no_, Halloween was the _one _day they couldn't have their peace and quiet. And of course, she didn't approve of the "leave candy out for people to take," because some "bullies," as she put it, "would take all the candy for the little kids."

Anyway, the little girl hid behind her mother's legs, immediately scared at this woman being friendly to her. Sakura perceived this as shy, but it was alright. She remembered when she was like that, too.

"I'm a fairy princess," the little girl muttered as she continued to bury her face in her mother's thigh. "Trick or treat." As if she wanted to get it over with, she held out her bag and turned her head away, not wanting to face Sakura.

"Hey, kiddo?" she said. The girl tried to meet her gaze as the two other boys tapped their feet impatiently, waiting to go to the other houses.

"Huh?"

"Give me the biggest smile you've got." Both she and Sasuke watched as the girl attempted to smile, not meeting Sakura's gaze. Her lips then turned up, and she showed a gap between her front teeth as she finally decided to look into Sakura's own eyes. Her grin reached from ear to ear, and Sakura ruffled her hair, making sure not to mess up her outfit. She reached behind her to get the bag from Sasuke and dumped a handful of candy into the little girl's pumpkin.

"That smile's worth a million dollars," Sakura said. The other two boys grinned as they said, "Hey, Kiki, you lucky! Share some with us later, okay?" And Sakura could see that the girl was starting to smile too, waving back at Sakura before the family left to go to the next house.

Looking down at her bag, Sakura sighed and closed the door, creating a sign: "Sorry, we're out. Happy Halloween!" and putting it on the front door.

Sasuke unfolded his arms after watching the whole thing from behind. "You're great with kids," he said quietly, almost smiling. Seeing how wonderful his girlfriend could be just made him want to kiss her everywhere.

"I like them. And I think that they like me too." Sakura smiled, hugging Sasuke around the waist and feeling his heart beat on her ear. "Do you remember when we were like that ten years ago? You, me, and Naruto? It's like déjà vu, you know?"

"Except she wasn't as cute as you," Sasuke teased. He held her tight to him. "No one ever will be."

"Stop flattering me," she half-joked, blushing. "But thank you."

Sasuke kissed her forehead and put his cheek to her brow. "I think you would be a wonderful mother someday. I know it."

"Oh." Sakura pulled away, and it left Sasuke to think what he had done wrong to make her act like this. "Um…"

"It may be too early in the game to think about it. But in the future. I just know. Whether it's with me or somebody else, you'll be a great mother, a wonderful wife, and an amazing woman."

Sakura laughed. "To _your _kids, of course." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him. "Don't think otherwise."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

It didn't matter that kids kept knocking even though the sign was completely clear and the lights were turned off. Sasuke wouldn't have any of that. He had a beautiful, caring, sweet woman in his arms under him and his hands under her shirt while their lips continued to connect.

"I love you," she murmured through their kisses. She smiled up at him as his bangs tickled her cheeks. He smiled back.

"Aa." He led her hands to his zipper and helped her remove his clothes as they held each other tight, Sakura laughing as he cursed every time the doorbell rang.

But it didn't matter. He had his treat after one too many tricks and wanted to savor the flavor slowly, making sure that everything tasted better with each lick.

And she did.

.

.

.

_"My kid's costume is better than yours!" Naruto growled as he held Hinata around the waist, leading their son towards the same house as his friends. "He's mini-me! How much more awesome can you _get_?"_

_Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe. Nobody gives a shit about you." He eyed Hinata warily. "Except you, Hyuuga."_

_"Aa."_

_"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded him as she held her daughter by the hand. She was dressed as a Chinese doll, with the traditional Chinese qi pao and the umbrella._

_"What? Naruto's just stupid."_

_"It doesn't matter. Let's just go." Sakura grabbed her daughter's hand and her husband's as Naruto slung his arm around Hinata's waist and put Sasuke's neck in a chokehold. "Yeah, teme! Let's _go_!"_

_Sasuke sighed, wanting to go home and spend time with his wife. But seeing the smile on his daughter and wife's face made it worth it, and he shrugged. He could last a few more minutes in the cold._

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes!<strong>


End file.
